


Guys new family

by Aquietwriter25



Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Loss of Parent(s), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the first Croods, Guy had lived alone his entire life. Always relying on himself, and no others. Growing up pretty much without parents, it was hard to get used to having a family.When Guy falls ill leaving him to rely on the Croods to care for him.He soon realizes the meaning of the word family.
Relationships: Grug/Ugga (The Croods), Guy & Grug
Kudos: 34





	Guys new family

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Grug and Guy comfort fic, Guy learning to have a father figure in his life. And Grug learning how to show Guy he cares.

Summery: Takes place after the first movie, but before the 2nd. 

There's a reason why Guy dosen't do 

It was hard not to take notice of the way the Croods slept, all in a pile together. As a family.

It was weird being around people again, or people for the Croods anyway. 

He had been invited multiple times to join their sleep pile somthing of which Guy always politely declined. It wasent like he didn't want to, quite the opposite.

He knew it would be nice.…but each time he tried all he could see was his mom and dad trapped in the tar.

He was Claustrophobic.

Forcing a smile Guy declined as the group got together in their sleep pile, Guy leaning up against the tree a slightly smile on his face.

"Goodnight guys see you in the morning".

"Night Guy". The Croods said in a chorus, Grugs gaze lingering just a few seconds later.

"Grug? Grug!".

"Huh?".

Grug snapped out of his thoughts pulling it away from Guys repeating back.

"Is everything OK sweetie?". Uggas tone in concern prompting Grug to force a smile.

"Of course Ugga why don't you all get ready for bed? And I'll be back in abit?".

Without waiting for his wife's answer Grug followed 

Guy sighed heavily shoulders slumping smiling tiredly as Belt jumped into the trees grabbing a large Leaf for a blanket. 

"Thanks Belt". Guys tone weary leaning up against a tree tugging the Leaf around him, Belt made a soft sad noise watching his owner trying to get comfortable.

Belt jerked hearing a noise coming from behind him, the animals heart fluttered with relief as he noticed Grug approaching them.

Grug knelt at the younger males side he could see the rise and fall of Guys chest, and didn't miss the way he shivered slightly. Swallowing Grug reached out brushing the hair from Guys eyes who features went from slightly scrunched up. To relaxed he leaned into the soft touch.

"Dad". 

Grugs heart clenched at the word biting his lip slightly.

"Im here". 

Guy turned towards Grug who settled next to the males side hand slowly running through Guys hair.

To think all this time he had been alone, no family, no sleep pile. Nobody to even talk to, to lose your family at such a young age.

Well Grug couldn't even fandom.

Guy was so used to having to do everything on his own, he didnt know what it was like to have a family. 

Laying down next to Guy Grug proped himself up with one arm watching the rise and fall od his chest, after a few moment Grug scooted back a bit but was still close.

He didn't want to startle the other male.

Crossing his arms over each other he gazed at Guy pressing his forhead against Guys head.

"Dont worry Guy". Grugs tone deep. "Nobody is going to hurt you. Not while I am around".

Yawning Grug laid his head next to Guys before drifting off to sleep, body curling up in a protective manor around the male. Without touching him.


End file.
